Kickin' it - The Big Dare
by APU FAN007
Summary: Kim's Best friend Grace dares her to steal Jack's heart in time for their big dance at school, can Kim pull it off? will she hurt Jack in the end? read and find out! please read and review!


Kickin' it – The Big Dare

Kim's POV

So Grace do you really think it will work? I asked.. yea, of course! I tried it in science class and it worked Grace said.. well I'll try it first in science class before I try it in my garden I said.. oh hey Jack! I said.. oh Hi Kim! Jack said as he closed his locker and walked away.. you like him Grace says.. I do not! I argue.. yes you do, I see the way you look at him in class and when you practice your karate Grace says.. oh be quiet! I do not like him, I just met him last week I said.. I dare you to steal his heart Grace says.. what?! You want me to steal his heart? You mean get him to like me? I asked.. yeah, and if you can do it in time for the dance then I'll babysit your screaming cousin Grace said.. it's a deal! So if I get him to like me then I'll have a date to the dance! It's perfect! When does this bet or dare start? I ask.. tomorrow, exactly tomorrow at this time Grace says… (school bell rings) well we better get to class Grace says closing her locker and walking to class.. I close my locker and follow her..(THEME SONG) so Rudy can you tell me what you know about Jack? I ask.. why? Do you like him or something? Rudy asks.. no, just want to see his back ground I said stretching.. well I just met him 2 weeks ago when he crashed through our wall over there, so actually that's all I know. Oh and he's an only child Rudy said.. oh thanks, I said.. alright let's get sparring since everyone's here Rudy says.. so uh Jack how old are you? I ask while sparring with him.. 14teen, how about you? Jack says as he flips me.. I gasp, ouch! I'm almost 14teen, 2 months I said getting up.. cool Jack says.. (3 hours later..) great job guys! And girl! Rudy says.. race you to Phil's!? Eddie says.. your on! Milton says.. hey I want in this race too! Jerry says.. on your mark get set Eddie says as he runs out before saying go.. cheater! Milton says as he runs after Eddie.. beginners Jerry says as he walks out.. so are you going? Jack asks.. I don't know, I have to babysit my baby cousin, see you later I said as I picked up my purse and walked out the door..

(THE NEXT DAY..)

Kim's POV

Hey Kim! Grace said.. Hi Grace! I said.. so are you ready for the big dare? Grace asks.. yes, and it starts now right? I ask.. yes Grace says.. okay, I'm writing a note to myself on ideas that might work, and my deadline I said putting the note in my backpack.. well here he comes, hope I win! Grace says as she walks away.. haha! I said.. now on to my dare or bet whatever Grace calls it I thought as I walked up to Jack who was putting things in his locker.. hey Jack! I said.. oh hey Kim! Jack said.. so I was wondering, maybe you would like to go to Phil's after practice today? I asked nervously… sure, that would be great see you later Jack said as he closed his locker and walked to class.. Yes! I said out loud.. yes what? Jerry asked.. oh nothing see you in class I said as I grabbed my backpack and quickly walked to class.. I only have 2 ½ weeks to complete my dare I thought as I walked into class..(LATER THE DOJO..) okay, so you guys have your sparring partners, so you may begin practice Rudy says.. I watch how Eddie gets flipped by Jerry, but not noticing that Jack grabs me and flips me.. ouch I thought as I got up… wow, your good Jack I said.. thanks, Jack said.

.

(3 DAYS LATER SCHOOL..)

Kim's POV

Wow, I can believe how fun it is to hang out with Jack, he is kind of cute, oh no! did I just say he looks cute!? Grace was right, but I don't like him that much I said to myself.. so how is your dare going? Grace asked… good I said.. hey Kim! Thanks for the Math notes they really come in handy Jack said as he opened his locker.. Grace pulled me aside.. did he just thank you? Grace asked.. Yes he did, I think your going to lose this bet or dare, whatever you call it I said.. haha very funny Grace said as she walked away.. I walked over to Jack.. uh Jack? I asked.. yeah? What's up? He asked.. I was wondering maybe you would like to hook up again and study or hang out or something I asked.. sure, I'll meet you Phil's Jack said as he closed his locker and walked away.. yes! I thought as I walked to class..

(1 WEEK LATER..)

Kim's POV

I can't believe next week is the dance! I think I might win after all I thought as I sat down at Phil's waiting for Jack… Hi Kim Jack said as he sat down.. Hi I said.. so it's been really fun hanging out with you, I was kind of wondering if maybe you want to go to the dance with me? Jack said nervously… wow, did he just ask me out? Yes! I won this dare or bet! I thought, I'd love to go with you I said.. great, I'll pick you up 6:30pm Jack said.. sounds good I said.. hey guys! What are you guys doing? Milton asked as he sat down next to Jack.. nothing, just hanging out Jack said.. yea, like you and Eddie hang out I said.. oh cool Milton said.. yo what up peps! Jerry said as he sat down next to me.. Hi Jerry, um I'll see you guys later I said as I got up and started to leave, but just as I was leaving I saw Grace but I wasn't paying attention and slipped and dropped my purse… are you okay Kim? Jack said as he helped me up… Yes, I'm fine . thanks I said as I picked up my bag and walked towards Grace.. Your such a clumsy girl Grace said.. I am not! You distracted me and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking I said.. so, it's only one week until your deadline, how is it going? Grace asks.. it's great! He just asked me a few minutes ago to be his date at the dance, so it's pretty clear that I win I said… yea, alright. But not until next week that the dare will be done Grace says.. I know I said as I walked home with her..

Jack's POV

Hey Jack! What are you looking at? Milton asked.. nothing, I have to go I'll see you guys later bye I said as I walked away… I saw Kim talking to that girl again, I wonder what they were talking about because she kept looking at me? I thought as I walked home..

(1 WEEK LATER ON THEIR WAY TO THE DANCE..)

Kim's POV

Wow, tonight's the night I win the bet or dare something like that I said to myself as I put on my silk pink dress with sparkles all over and one big flower in the center of the dress… honey! Jack is here! My mom said.. coming! I said as I quickly grabbed my pink purse and walked downstairs.. wow, you look beautiful Jack says.. thanks, you look handsome I said coming down the stairs.. I know it's not prom yet, but I got this for you Jack says as he puts a flower bracelet on my right wrist.. oh Jack, it's so pretty thank you I said.. so are you ready to go? Jack asked.. yes I said.. while we are walking to school I kept on thinking on how it was a great idea to do this whole thing I thought we got there and Grace came up to me and asked if she could talk to me real quick.. I guess you win Grace says.. yup, but don't worry about babysitting my cousin, I got it covered I said.. really? But no, I lost so I'll follow through with the deal Grace said.. well if you insist, but what was it in it for me in this dare? I asked.. nothing, I dared you and you followed through so that's all Grace says.. oh and now Jack likes you so you can be friends with him Grace added.. thanks, I'm going to go back and sit with Jack I said..

Jack's POV

She's talking to that girl again and they keep looking at me, why? I thought.. I lifted my arm to grab my water and knocked down Kim's purse and it spilled all her stuff.. I quickly picked up the stuff but as I put the stuff back into her purse there was a note with my name in it so I looked at it and it said that everything that happen these past two weeks was because she was on a bet, it wasn't for fun, I've been set up I thought.. I felt so hurt that I put her purse back on the table and left..

Kim's POV

I walked back to the table but Jack was gone.. Jack? Jack! I said.. then I saw my purse open so I walked over and my note fell out.. oh no, what if Jack saw this? I thought then I saw Grace walking over here I didn't want her to know that I didn't know where Jack is.. so where's Jack? Grace asked.. I think he went to the bathroom I said.. oh okay, where did you get that fancy bracelet from? Grace asked as she looked at my wrist.. Jack gave it to me, isn't it pretty? I asked.. it's more than pretty it's amazing! Grace says.. so who's your date? I asked.. oh he's right there Grace said.. Frank? Your date is Frank? But he is a black dragon I said.. I know, but he is really sweet Grace said.. really? He's mean to us and everyone else I said.. well he said he'll change Grace said.. Hi Kim, Frank said.. Hi I said looking at him with a frown... you want to dance Grace? Frank asked.. sure, see you later Kim Grace said as she walked to the dance floor with Frank.. I sat down, I thought I wasn't going to be alone tonight, but I am.. I sat for like half an hour then got up and went home, I wonder why Jack left? I asked myself as I walked home..(THE NEXT DAY THE DOJO..) hey guys! Did you guys go to the dance last night at school? I asked as I put my karate bag down and started to stretch… I was there with Julie Milton said.. I was there with Claire Jerry said.. how about you Eddie? I asked.. no, I didn't ask anyone so I didn't go Eddie said.. oh I said.. does anyone know if Jack is coming? Rudy said.. I didn't see him in school me and Milton said.. Jerry Eddie? Rudy says.. nope, Jerry and Eddie said.. hmm, I'll call him Rudy said as he pulled out his phone… ugh! He's not answering! Let's just start sparring, Jerry your with Kim and Eddie your with Milton Rudy says..

(1 WEEK LATER..)

Kim's POV

Okay, guys? Rudy says.. yea, what's up we all say.. I called again and the mom answered saying that the reason why Jack wasn't here because he had an alerject reaction to something on Sunday so he's been kind of sick Rudy said.. wow, we all said.. yea, he'll be here tomorrow Rudy said.. I can't believe that, he must be feeling horrible I thought..

(THE NEXT DAY..)

Jack's POV

I didn't want to go to the dojo or school because I would have to see Kim so I purposely ate something that I'm alerject to so I wouldn't have to see her or go anywhere, so I could say I poisoned myself but I couldn't say that to my parents I thought as I was walking to my locker.. hey Jack! Glad to see your better Jerry said.. oh hey Jerry, thanks I said.. so did you go to that dance last week Friday? Jerry asked.. uh yea, I was there for a while I said.. who did you take? Jerry asked.. um uh, Kim I said as I closed my locker.. you took Kim? Wow dude, you must like her Jerry said.. not! I thought I liked her but it was something else, I don't like her I said.. oh okay, so are you coming to the dojo? Jerry asked.. Yes, see you later I said as I walked away..

(LATER AT THE DOJO..)

Kim's POV

Hey Kim! Jerry said.. Hi Jerry I said.. I saw Jack today, did you? Jerry asked.. no, I said.. hey Jack! Rudy said.. glad your better Milton said.. thanks Jack said.. hey Jack! I said.. he didn't respond, I wonder why I thought as I started to spar with him.. what's bothering you Jack? I asked.. nothing, he said.. I don't think it's nothing, why didn't you say hi to me? I asked as I blocked his kick.. it's because you did something Jack said as he ducked from my punch.. what did I do? I said as I swing my arm whack his foot.. you set me up Jack said as he grabbed my arm and flipped me.. I what? I didn't set you up I said as I got up.. yes you did, the night of the dance when you were talking with that girl, I accidently bumped your purse and your stuff fell out along with the note about me Jack said as he did a spinning kick.. I gasp, so that's why my bag was open I said as I got up.. that's why I left and didn't come back for a week Jack says.. I thought you were sick I asked as I Kicked him.. I made myself sick so I wouldn't have to see you Jack said as he did a front flip kick.. you mean you poisoned yourself because you didn't want to see me? I asked feeling guilty… you catch on pretty fast he said as he did one last move on me.. I can't believe he would do that I thought.. I really thought you were going to be a true friend, but I was wrong Jack said as he picked up his gym bag and left.. what was that all about Rudy asked.. something I have to fix I said as I ran after to Jack.. Jack! Jack wait! Stop please! I said trying to catch up to him.. I finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm.. Jack, I'm sorry, it was Grace's idea, I actually like you now that I got to know you better I said.. I thought I liked you too Kim, but all I was worth was just so you could win some dare or bet with your friend, you used me, Jack said as he shoved off my hand.. Jack wait, please I said.. but he kept walking.. I love you I said quietly and sat on the ground..

Jack's POV

Wait a minute, did she just say she loves me? I stopped walking.. I turned around, you love me? I asked slowly walking towards Kim.. Yes, I do, I'm really sorry I used you Kim said.. I thought for a second, it this really true? I actually love her too I thought.. I walked up to her, I love you too I said.. she looked up to me, you do? She asked.. yes, I do I said as I helped her up..

Kim's POV

Well it was a heartwarming moment we had a month ago, now me and Jack are best friends I said.. wow! Grace says as she claps, that story never get gets old Grace added.. yea, the story of how I met Jack, sort a kind of I said..

THE END…


End file.
